Bones
Bones is a main character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a member of Captain Hook's crew.He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. When singing, Kevin Hendrickson performs in Bennett's place. Personality While not very evil or cruel, Bones is nonetheless loyal to Captain Hook and eagerly obeys him as best as he can.While he does have his moments when he prefers to play music over following Hook's command as seen in the episode "Escape from Belch Mountain" when Hook entrust the Jolly Roger to both Sharky and Bones,Who quickly begin playing a catchy musical number once Hook is gone which accidentally reveals Hook's plot to Jake and his crew who over hear hiding near by. Bones is definitely considered the dimmest of Hook's crew, but over the course of the series has rare moments of intelligence. Role in the Series Bones is best friends with his crew mate Sharky aboard the Jolly Roger. They often play music together. Bones is friends with Jake and his crew as well. Bones has been on many adventures with Sharky and Mr. Smee as well as Captain Hook. Sharky and Bones also appear as real people and sing songs. They sing at the end of every episode (except "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" as it was Maia Mitchell who sang at the end voice of Wendy in the special),. Bones usually plays a Mandolin when he plays music. At the end of each episode, Sharky and Bones appear as real people, Kevin Hendrikson, and Loren Hokins, respectively. Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on, they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee, however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for the treasure of Great Tree Glade that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escape. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo is ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. In the episode "Big Bug Valley!" Bones was the main focus of the episode. This episode showed another side of Bones character besides his skills as a musician he had a fondness for animals and wanted to explore the wonders of Big Bug Valley and find the legendary Golden Caterpillar. The episode also features Bone's pet spider Harry. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Pirate Swap!" He and Cubby were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experience on how the pirate crew lives. Bones was once again the main focus along with Cubby in the episode"Sand Pirate Cubby!" Bones auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert. Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join Flynn's crew. Another episode to focus on Sharky and Bones is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook overhears Captain Flynn singing while sailing threw the sands of the Never Land Desert when he came up the scheme to use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones is determined to find Queen Hipporlita's lost treasure and ask the help of Jake and his crew in the search with luck of his grandfather gold doubloon "Bloony" guide them in their journey. In the episode "Little Stinkers". Bones's has befriend a Skunk Bug he named Stinkette. After he found the helpless creature dirt of some driftwood and decided to keep her as a pet. However, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee soon become aware of Stinkette do to the foul odor she produces. Hook makes Bones get rid of his new pet, much to Bones dismay he discards the insect on Pirate Island forcing Jake and his crew to find a home for the foul-smelling creature on Never Land. Unaware that Stinkette has multiplied into a massive swarm when she hears a tune of a special song causing the Jolly Roger to be infested with Skunk Bugs. In the episode "Hook the Genie!", While Captain Hook and his crew were out searching for treasure on the beach, Bones uncovers a magic lamp. Quickly, Hook snatches the lamp from his bumbling crewman and rubs it to release the genie within but Hook is instead forced inside and re-emerged as a genie. At first, Hook was displeased but Mr. Smee suggests the captain could make all his wishes come true. But unfortunate for the greedy captain, he was unable to perform magic for himself and was forced to serve Bones as his master. Jake and his crew overheard Hook bellowing and offer their assistance to turn Hook back to normal. Cubby suggest they find Pip the Pirate Genie if maybe he would know a way to change Hook back to normal. Suddenly Pip appears before the pirates hearing Cubby's wish. Pip was shocked and a little amused at Captain Hook's predicament, much to Hook's annoyance. Pip suggests they journey to the top of Mount Olampus to find the old lamp maker who could help break the spell. As the Pirates journey through Never Land to the mountain, Bones tries various wishes in order to cheer Hook up, like ice cream and a fun way to the mountain's top. Once the pirates had reached the top of Mount Olampus, the old lamp maker informs them that the only way to change Hook back is to have someone else take Hook's place as the genie of the lamp. Bones volunteered to take Hook's place, shocking everyone. Bones was willing to make this sacrifice since he failed to cheer Hook up. Hook was so overwhelmed by the gesture of his crewman, he felt a feeling he'd never felt before: guilt for his actions. Hook informs the lamp maker he would remain as a genie, the old lamp maker chuckled as Hook is returned to his former self. Captain Hook was over-joyed to be back to normal but everyone was confused when the old lamp maker turned out to be Pip in disguised. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Treasure Tunnel Trouble", Captain Hook soon learns that Bones has been taking a break from his pirate task aboard the Jolly Roger in favor of playing with Jake and his crew and the Buddybops on Never Land.furious at this Hook was determined to put end to Bones foolishness but soon learns that Buddybops have a hoard of golden orbs within there underground home. Knowing Bones wouldn't have the heart to betray his Never Land friends Hook allowed Bone to play with Jake and his crew and the Buddybops as a distraction allowing Hook, Smee, and Sharky to raid Buddybops treasure. However, Bones soon become aware of his captain dirty trick and with the assistance of Jake and his crew journey into the Buddybops lair to put a stop to it. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Grandpa Bones" while swabbing the deck of the Jolly Roger, Bones was greeted by an unexpected visitor his grandfather who hasn't seen for quite some time. The reunion is cut short when Captain Hook orders Bones to finishes a long list of ridiculous task fueling his grandfather's anger. Hook soon demands Grandpa Bones to leave but this is short-lived once the elderly pirate claim he wasn't intimated by Hook and he knew the legendary pirate Captain Buzzard who hid a treasure on Never Land. In the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", Izzy, Cubby, and Skully set out to find a special birthday treasure for Jake, but the treasure map ends up in Sharky and Bones' hands, who decide to retrieve the treasure as a gift for Jake. Bones was once again the main focus along with Sharky in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee leave Sharky and Bones in command of the Jolly Roger for the day while they greet Mama Hook for tea time on Seashell Beach. Jake and his crew must help the two captains get along. In the episode " The Golden Hook", Captain Hook finds the Golden Hook, which turns anything it touches into gold. However, Sharky and Bones accidentally turn into gold in the process. See how his captain has lost his senses to the gold fever he quickly informs Jake and his crew for help. Back at the Jolly Roger Jake and his crew soon confront Captain Hook and tried to reason with him. But Hook soon scoffs at the young pirate's remarks and claims that he'll never give up his golden hook believing that Sharky and Bones are now more valuable to him as gold statues before fleeing into Never Land to turn the whole island into gold. After Jake destroys the golden hook Sharky and Bones are returned back to normal. In the episode "The Doubloon Monsoon", Bones introduced his grandfather, Captain Buzzard Bones to Captain Hook's mother Mama Hook, claiming he always wanted both pirates to meet. However, Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard didn't hit off developed a rivalry consistently insulting one another during there quest to uncover the Doubloon Monsoon. It wasn't until both Captain Hook and Bones were in danger Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard put aside their rivalry to save Hook and Bones. In the episode " Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew", after retrieving a large rock formation resembling his Mama Hook, Captain Hook orders his crew to follow him across the bridge.Mr. Smee warns Hook the bridge can't support the combined weight of all them and the rock cant hold, but Hook refuses to listen and send them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek. As Hook learns that he is the lair of his most feared nemesis he wanted to get out as fast as he can but he notices that his hat is missing and demand they find it. Sharky uncovers a crown that Hook wasn't impressed by. Bones revealed that the crown is the legendary Crocodile Crown said to make its wearer king of the crocodiles. Hook refused to believe just by wearing the crown will give him control over those ravenous reptiles. Suddenly Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the creek with two other crocodiles attempting to devour Hook and his crew. It wasn't until spotting the Crocodile Crown on top of Hook's head that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles became obedient. The hook couldn't believe his eyes and ordered the crocodiles to perform various tricks which they all did successfully. Marveling a the sight of the crocs following his commands without any backtalk and there combined might he felt that he didn't need Smee, Sharky and Bones any longer and soon turned the crocodiles upon his old crew. Smee, Sharky, and Bones come to Jake for help knowing the danger that awaits Hook if he were to lose the crown. Later Smee, Sharky, and Bones soon returned with Jake who tries to reason with Hook warning him the danger that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles are only serving him do to the power of the crown and are dangerous. Hook refuses to listen and order the crocodiles to upon them once more leading into a wooden cage locking them up. Hook soon gloats and informs the pirates with the combined might of his new subjects he will now attempt to retrieve the most dangerous treasure on the island the treasure of Captain Catastrophe. Smee knew of the dangers of Catastrophe's treasure and needed to find a way to stop Hook. Luckily Smee and the other were able to escape the cage do to the crocodile's poor construction. When Smee and the other pirates reach the location of Captain Catastrophe's treasure was buried and rescued Hook from the booby-traps. Hook is grateful to his old crew for coming to his aid and their loyalty even after he treated them so poorly. Smee, Sharky, and Bones assured Hook that they will never leave there captain. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Bones makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ", Bones can be seen with Sharky playing the music to the pirate waltz. Bones makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying", Jake and his crew show the viewers how flying is one of there key pirates skills as they escape from Captain Hook and his crew. Bones makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying", Jake and his crew use there flying skills to reclaim there presents from Captain Hook and his crew. Printed material Bones and Sharky are recurring characters in the various book comics and other printed stories in the series. Video games A few games revolve around Bones such as "Sand Pirates" based on the episode of the same name. Bones and Cubby are the only playable characters as they go through Captain Flynn's trials of the Never Land Desert in order to become honorary Sand Pirates. In the game "Shadow Shenanigans".Peter Pan's Shadow escapes and causes all kind of mischief aboard the Jolly Roger. Sharky and Bones are the shadow's first victims as it wakes the duo from there slumber. Sharky and Bones reappear in the online game "Hook Yer Pirate Name", choosing from the various characters and objects from Hook's ship to the shores of Never Land Captain Hook will give the player there own pirate name. Sharky and Bones reappear in the online game "Sharky and Bones' Pirate Rock", they host a concert on Pirate Rock Island and it's up to the player to collect the various gems as Sharky and Bones play hit songs from the series. In the Jake's Never Land Pirate School App, Pirate Band segment the player learns to play five different instruments and make a pirate song with Bones and Sharky. Theme parks and other live appearances Bones and Sharky have made promotional appearances for the show, including appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the biannual D23 Expo in Anaheim. Sharky and Bones also attended the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Puppet Sharky and Bones can be seen in Disney Junior Live at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. Similar to their role earlier in the series the duo provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Sharky and Bones appear in a live musical stage show joining Hook and Smee in their schemes to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Relationships Captain Buzzard Bones Bones and his grandfather have a very close bond as Bones carious his lucky gold doubloon "Bloony" and always keeps it with him in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!". Their bond is feature more promptly in the episode "Grandpa Bones", when Jake and his crew bring Bones' grandfather aboard the Jolly Roger. Bones and his grandfather both become overwhelmed with emotion not seeing each other in quite some time. Bones' grandfather is also quick to defend his grandson from even the wrath of Captain Hook who abuses his title as captain to bully Bones around. Sharky Sharky is Bones' best friend. They are extremely close, they are commonly seen together breaking into song. Mr. Smee Mr. Smee is another close friend of Bones aboard the Jolly Roger. Bone like Sharky shows great respect for Mr. Smee and is always willing to assist Hook's faithful first mate. Captain Hook Captain Hook is hard on Bones, preferring Bones tend to his pirate task aboard the Jolly Roger instead of spending time playing a various song as seen in the episode "Peter's Musical Pipe". But despite Hook's consistent abuse, Bones still cares deeply for his beloved captain as seen in the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!", when Hook feared Bone's was going to leave his crew in favor for Captain Flynn's crew. Bones assured Hook that being a sand pirate was his dream and he lived it for a day and he would never leave Hook's crew. Jake While usually seen as an antagonist to Jake and his crew Bones doesn't have anything against Jake personally but merely follows Hook's command. This is clearly seen as Jake and his crew doesn't seem to hold Bones actions against him and even come to Bones aid a number of times. After Bones and Sharky's discharge in the episode "Peter's Musical Pipe", Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to find Peter's treasure. In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones joins Jake's crew for the day and Cubby becomes apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over. Bones was very excited about joining Jake's crew for the day, much to the annoyance of Captain Hook. Izzy Izzy is in good terms with Bones as seen in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks", being the first to agree to assist the duo after Hook force them to walk the plank. Izzy and Bones interacted in the episode "Pirate Swap!" while apart Jake's crew for the day. Cubby Cubby is in good term with Bones in s as seen in the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!", When they both tried to become Captain Flynn's sand pirates by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert. Skully Skully doesn't have much interaction with Bones but seems to tolerate his antics a little more than Hook. Skully even complements Sharky and Bones musical skills in the episode Captain Hook's Parrot. Captain Flynn Bones is a huge fan of Captain Flynn, as revealed in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" he is the president of Captain Flynn's fan club. After Hook plan is foiled in the episode Song of the Desert Sharky and Bones apologize to Flynn about tricking him as they really wanted to perform in a concert with him but again were following Hook's orders. Peter Pan Bones interaction with Peter greatly differs compared to Jake and his crew. As seen in in the special "Peter Pan Returns", Sharky and Bones are seen cringing in fear when Hook realize it was Peter Pan's Shadow tormenting him and his crew. Later when Peter tries to reclaim his shadow aboard the Jolly Roger, Sharky and Bones take great pride in antagonizing Pan. Tick-Tock the Crocodile Bones like the rest of the Jolly Roger crew have found themselves pursued by the hungry crocodile at times. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones collected two gold doubloons, making him the first and only member of Hook's crew who has interacted with the gold doubloons so far. *Bones is proficient in many instruments, including his mandolin and drums. *Bones has a vast knowledge of animals which was introduced in "Big Bug Valley!", "Pirate Swap!" and Follow the Bouncing Bumble! *Bones is a huge fan of Captain Flynn as revealed in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" he is the president of Captain Flynn's fan club. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Bones hobby is performing magic tricks. This was also featured earlier in the episodes "Cap'n Croak!" and "Trouble on the High Sneeze." *In the episode "Treasure Tunnel Trouble", Bones is the only one who can understand the Buddybops chattering. *Bones has been temporally appointed the title of captain of the Jolly Roger twice in the series. The first time was at the end of the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" and the second time was in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n" *In the episode "Pirate Swap!", Bones and Cubby temporally switch crews for the day. *In the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!" both Bones and Cubby become honorary Sand Pirates. *Counting the live-action performance featured in season 1-3 at the end of the episodes Bones and Sharky had appeared in every episode in season 1-3. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Antagonists